


【塞尔达／黄旷】梦魇

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 3p, Blindfolds, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>暗黄昏→息吹←黄昏。双黄昏设定。>>称呼方式：暗黄昏林克-暗黄昏，黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-息吹。>>蒙眼。半强制。NTR。3P。双龙。>>奇怪的xp大放送。
Relationships: Dark TP Link/BOTW Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 暗黄昏林克/旷野林克, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】梦魇

梦魇

息吹睁开了双眼。

少年的视野一片漆黑，这让他感到了少有的无措与惊恐。息吹试着眨了一下眼睛，眼皮感受到布料特有的柔软质感，他下意识地伸出手，摸到了身下温热的被褥——是在自己家的床上。身处熟悉环境这个认知让他整个人微微放松下来。

“——醒了？”

浑厚的声线猛地响起，是他听过了很多次的嗓音。息吹被突如其来的发声震得哆嗦了一下，很快便冷静下来。是黄昏——是那位他最信任的勇者前辈。息吹小声地吸了一口气，不知道自己为何会赤身裸体地从床上醒来，还被蒙住了眼睛，但只要对方在，就代表他此刻不会有什么危险。

……也许对方偶尔也想玩点刺激的。

息吹闭上眼，感受着对方一言不发就压过来的唇齿。两个人的关系不是什么秘密，他们已经交往了有一段时日了。作为最亲密的伴侣，息吹还是挺欢迎自家前辈突兀的心血来潮的——毕竟一直以来对方在这方面都是一个按部就班到有些无趣的老死板，海利亚保佑他的前辈终于开了窍。

灵活的舌扫过上颚用力吸吮，回应的舌尖被对方狠狠卷住，不容拒绝地带着往喉咙里顶去，裸露在外的牙齿毫不留情地刺破了唇角——可以化兽之人的犬齿总是比一般人要尖利上一些的。以往的前辈接起吻来总是小心翼翼温柔过了头，息吹从未被对方如此粗暴地对待过。金发的少年被不同以往的激烈索吻堵得喘不上气，他抱怨般地轻推了对方一下，却被捉住手腕按在了头顶。

“嗯、哈……前辈，慢一——唔、”

对方没有给他喘息的机会，低头用力咬上了少年赤裸的脖子——用了十成十的力道。体格健壮一点的那个人力气总会大一些，没有丝毫保留的狠劲让息吹因预料之外的疼痛而下意识地闷哼出声。这声音似乎刺激到了身上的人，对方安静地加大了嘴下的力道。

宛如野兽般的啃咬来回撕扯在少年因痛感而伸直的脖颈处，留下了几个深到渗血的齿痕。随即向下，攀上突出的锁骨，最后停留在因激烈的动作而微微挺立的乳尖上面，没有给他任何喘息的机会。息吹被过大的疼痛和缠绕在其中的快感激发出了本能的抗拒反应。他尝试着挣动了一下手腕，却被用力卡得更紧了，力气大到他错觉听到了自己腕骨发出的咔咔声。

似乎有哪里……不太对劲……

息吹在胸前传来的剧痛和快感中控制不住地喘息出声。他几次开口断断续续地试图表达自己对疼痛的不满，换来的却只是对方从刚才开始就保持的诡异沉默。稍微感到不安的勇者毫不客气地向前踢了一脚，却被对方轻而易举地接住脚腕，强行掰开大腿架在了宽阔的肩头。

感觉到对方按压在穴口外的手指时金发的勇者终于忍不住挣扎起来。太快了，他很确定自己还没有准备好。可惜对方压根就没有给他适应的机会，因常年握剑而带有厚茧的手指用一个毫不温柔的方式直接侵入了少年紧闭的肠道。  
息吹颤动着尖叫出声。对方太熟悉他的身体了，指尖不怎么费力便直直戳向了他体内最敏感的地方。剧烈的刺激让被蒙上了眼睛的勇者无法自控地大声呻吟，没有任何润滑的内部很快发出了湿濡的水音。

“……嗯、……啊！前辈——唔、”

暂时失去了视觉使得少年的其他感官变得更加敏锐，他似乎捕捉到了急促而又模糊的喘息，透着奇怪的隐忍——与身上人此刻埋在自己体内的手指淡定的动作截然相反。息吹用力摇了摇自己因快感而感到迟钝的脑袋，在猛然加快的按压中抽动着射了出来。

高潮过后的失力感让金发的少年习惯性地靠上了身前人的肩膀。息吹将头埋进对方的脖颈大口呼吸，不小心碰触到了对方冰凉如水的肌肤，不似以往的冰冷体温刺得他打了个哆嗦。

——不对……这个人他——

敏感的勇者猛地抬起头来想要推开面前的人。可惜还没等他有所行动，对面的人就粗暴地将他翻转过去，掐着他被自己的精液沾染得乱七八糟的大腿根一把抱了起来。  
突兀的悬空感和难为情的姿态让息吹条件反射地缩紧了身子，这个动作使得他被动地贴合进对方的怀里。被蒙上眼睛的人深感不安地抬起了头，努力将自己的视线转过去想说些什么，却在张开嘴的瞬间被对方霸道的唇齿封堵了音节。

在两人对面，被特制的绳索紧紧绑在椅子上的人望着眼前春光无限的场景狠狠地咬住了自己的牙齿。黄昏目露凶光地瞪视着另一个自己抱着他无比珍惜的伴侣不紧不慢地向他走了过来。对方漫不经心地吮吻着怀中的少年，和自己如出一辙、却一团漆黑的样貌，此刻正满脸戏谑地盯着他的反应。被禁锢的前代勇者在不停吸吮所发出的淫糜水声中用力挣动了一下，力气大到坚韧的绳子在他手腕上勒出一道道渗血的淤痕。

暗黄昏心满意足地结束了他不入流的挑衅行为，他腾出一只手，好心地将对面的人嘴上贴着的胶布一把撕了下来。

“——放开他！！”

溢满杀意的咆哮激得对方怀里搞不清状况的少年浑身打了个颤，息吹被吻得七荤八素的大脑瞬间清醒过来。不是。不是前辈——前辈一向不会在有第三人在场的情况下和自己做这种事情……除了前辈还有其他人。这个认知终于让他彻底地感到了慌乱，息吹在失去视野所造成的巨大恐慌感里剧烈地挣扎起来。  
像是早就预料到了怀中人的反应，暗黄昏粗暴地拽住了少年的手臂，仅用一只手便轻松压制住了对方的反抗。白发的黑暗勇者好笑地望着对面因自己的举动而更加愤怒的本体，嘲讽似的用膝盖顶了顶对方从刚才开始、就撑起了明显形状的两腿之间。

“……呵。这不是有好好地硬起来吗，真是条心急的狗。”

金发的勇者听到了熟悉的皮带落地的声响。息吹甚至还来不及反应，就被一个不容反抗的巨大力道扶着身体按了下去。刚开发过的穴口被巨大的硬物一口气贯穿，息吹慌乱地想要去扯掉眼前的布料，对方不顾他的挣扎拽过他的胳膊，从身后用力提起他的腰，将自己身下的挺立也毫不客气地撞了进去，激得被蒙住了眼睛的人不顾形象地哭叫出声。

“——嗯、哈……不……”

被陌生人侵犯的背德感让少年惊慌失措地想要逃离。身后的人不是他所认识的前辈，面前的人虽然有着他最熟悉的气息，但失去了视力的勇者依旧无法准确地判断出对方是谁。息吹绝望地奋力挣扎了几下，被身后的人轻松地按住了身子。埋在体内的第二根性器像是不满他的反抗行为似的抽动了一下，随即不顾对方的激烈叫喊好整以暇地抽插起来。

“……前辈！！不要、嗯……啊！前……黄昏前辈！！”

黄昏双手被捆在背后，因怒火而瞪大的眼睛被浓重的情欲沾染上深沉的色彩。他不得不承认，自己在看到对方误以为影子勇者是自己后毫无防备的举动让他产生出了一种奇怪的满足感。褐发的前代勇者咬牙感受着他最爱的少年体内滚烫的温度，胀大的性器被紧紧堵在里面无法撤出，另一个自己来回摩擦所造成的剧烈刺激让他抑制不住地发出粗重的喘息。黄昏望着面前的人因快感而高高扬起的脖子，忍不住低下头凑到对方耳边，用断断续续的气音安慰他被吓坏了的后辈。

“息吹……我在、嗯……抱歉、息吹……”

高亢的叫声突兀地停了，持续的挣动让蒙住眼睛的布条终于落了下来。金发的少年一脸迷茫地望着自己视野内两位长相一摸一样的前代勇者，他习惯性地放松了紧绷的身体，然后被身下突然加快的动作顶得溢出一声巨大的呻吟。猛然夹紧的内壁让黄昏无法自控地随着另一个自己的节奏缓缓动了起来，两根性器一前一后带着微妙的默契接连不断地折磨着他们年轻的后辈。被夹在中间侵犯的人如同小兽一般摇晃着被情欲泡软了的身子，息吹承受着身下激烈的快感，将因为高潮而一片混乱的脑袋搁在了面前人的肩上，抿着唇齿发出几声带着点委屈的呜咽。  
蒸腾的情欲烧得黄昏浑身难受，自己的伴侣正在被另一个自己分享这个事实让他情不自禁地加大了力道。被禁锢的褐发勇者侧过头，像野兽般来回嗅着身前人的耳朵，然后张开嘴角露出獠牙，一口咬住了穿透对方耳垂的那只湛蓝耳环。

息吹哑着嗓子嘶了一声，再次在延绵不绝的快感下射了出来。黏糊糊的白色体液顺着他大开的双腿流入股缝，渗入身后依旧激烈动作着的两根硬挺之间，带出一连串粘腻羞耻的响亮水声。  
金发的少年挣扎着想要逃离这令他感到痛苦的欢愉，却被他的两位前辈同时按在中间加快了速度——光与影的勇者在这种事情上配合得意外得好。等到他们一同在少年体内达到高潮的时候，息吹已经颤抖着声线哭不出声音了。他的性器因持续高潮了太多次，只能在剧烈的快感中断断续续地流出一点可怜的清液。液体混合着两位前代勇者从穴口中溢出的大量精液滴滴答答地流下大腿，将他们后辈大开着的两腿之间搞得一塌糊涂。

息吹睁开了双眼。

入目的阳光刺得视网膜有些痛。息吹试着眨了一下眼睛，视野里映出头顶天花板模糊的影子。他下意识地伸出手，摸到了身下温热的被褥——是在自己家的床上。身处熟悉环境这个认知让他整个人微微放松下来。

“——醒了？”

浑厚的声线猛地响起，是他听过了很多次的嗓音。息吹被突如其来的发声震得哆嗦了一下，他猛地转过头去。

“……昨晚、睡得还好吗？”

他最熟悉的前辈正坐在一旁，忧心忡忡地低头凝视着他。金发的少年望着对方溢满了少见的担忧的目光愣了一会儿，随即眯起眼眸笑了起来。息吹伸出手去，抚上了对方因莫名的担心而紧皱的眉梢。

“睡得很好啊前辈。似乎、做了个不可思议的梦……”  
“…………是吗，”

在他的后辈看不到的角落里，黄昏悄悄地将留有奇怪淤痕的手腕向身后又藏了一点。

“——那就好。”

END


End file.
